


From Ten to Zero

by funyarinpaths



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, Gen, as he plays through one final game with the composer, just a little blurb about the things running through neku's mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funyarinpaths/pseuds/funyarinpaths
Summary: From the first to the third, Neku Sakuraba remembers his Partners and all that he's gone through with them.From the first to the fourth, Neku Sakuraba observes his entry fees being taken away.From ten to zero, Yoshiya Kiryuu counts backwards and pulls the trigger.





	From Ten to Zero

_“Why don’t I return all those memories I’ve been holding onto?”_

Shots are fired, bullets fly. But you barely even hear or see them; the music pounding in your ears is too deafening. But something posseses your legs, and you crouch down. None of the bullets hit you --

Until the last one. You’re facing the other direction, watching the strange man in the hat run away. The final shot fires out. You don’t even see it coming.

_“Now, Neku, why don’t we play one last Game? The winner gets to be the Composer, and do whatever he likes with Shibuya. If you win, you decide, If I win, I’ll decide.”_

_“I’ll keep the rules extremely basic. I’m going to count down from ten. On zero, we shoot.”_

_“Oh, before I forget, I’ve already collected your entry fee.”_

_“Now. Let the game begin.”_

 

* * *

 

**Your very first entry fee, the thing you valued most in the world, is yourself. In other words, your _memories._**

That’s why you wear those headphones, to block other people out. Nobody wants to try to talk to someone who is constantly listening to music and never listening to a word that's said, and you are perfectly okay with that. The _noise_ of other people’s chattering only gives you a massive headache. Eventually, people just give up trying to talk over the volume of the headphones.

Except for _her._ Stalker, who you were forced to cooperate with during the game. Stalker, who followed you around for a week like a pathetic puppy, who you had no qualms about killing _just to save your own skin._ Stalker, who ripped off your pants in the middle of a public street, just to sew on a torn button. (Heh, still can’t get over that.) Stalker, whose entry fee was her own appearance, and the first person in years that you’ve finally begun to trust.

 _Shiki Misaki,_ who was restored to life without you. But you’ll play yet another hellish Game just to follow her back to the RG.

_“Neku… that’s the first time you’ve said my name!”_

 

* * *

 

_**“Ten.”** _

The words he’s said barely even register in your mind; the sound of his betrayal is too deafening.

_**“Nine.”** _

As if you are possessed, you pick up the gun. You grip it, hard, until your knuckles turn white.

_**“Eight.”** _

You’re staring at the ground tears falling from your eyelids in a steady stream of despair.

_**“Seven.”** _

You gather up your resolve, piece by piece, and glare directly at your former partner.

_**“Six.”** _

The tears stop falling, rather, it gathers up in your eyes instead. You will not let him see you shed another tear.

_**“Five.”** _

You raise the gun, aiming directly for his face.

(This is for Shibuya.)

 

* * *

 

**Your entry fee for the second week is Shiki Misaki.**

You have to beat this Game. You cannot afford to lose, not this time. Compared to the first week, the stakes are much, much higher. You brought her back into this, and you can’t just leave it up to the other Players to fuck it up.

 _He_ doesn’t seem to think that way. Joshua, the selfish prick, is too fucking lazy to do things himself. Of all people -- Joshua, you’re stuck with. It doesn’t help that he seems to be hiding something. Joshua, whose mind you can read, who has this weird “Jesus Blast” thing going on. Joshua, who isn’t even legally a Player -- he’s human. Joshua, who _k i l l e d y o u ?_ Joshua, who you can’t trust. Not anymore. Not ever.

 _Yoshiya Kiryuu,_ who sacrificed his life to protect you from Minamimoto’s Lv. _i_ Flare. And because you technically didn’t win, you have to play another Game. Again.

_“But Neku, I thought you couldn’t afford to lose. Give up on yourself, and you give up on the world.”_

 

* * *

 

_**“Four.”** _

You stare at each other, in a moment that lasts an eternity.

_**“Three.”** _

You shut your eyes. You can’t bear to see his face anymore, the face that you once had trusted.

_**“Two.”** _

Hands are shaking, trembling. (Just pull the trigger.)

_**“One.”** _

You’re so tired of this. Despite your objections, you watch your hands lower helplessly towards the floor.

(I can’t. I can’t shoot you, Josh.)

(Don't make me do this.)

 

* * *

 

**Your third entry fee. Is all. The other. Players.**

There is nobody left to form a pact with. Nobody left to trust. There’s no hope of winning this Game. It’s all rigged now.

Until _he_ comes along. Beat, whom in the first week, lost his Partner and nearly died -- and would have, if not for Hanekoma. Beat, whom in the second week, you and Josh had to fight against, because he’d suddenly turned Reaper. Beat, who now, in the third week, is your ally and your second illegitimate Partner, and who is so much more than you’d originally thought.

 _Daisukenojo Bito,_ whose goal for the past two weeks has been to become Composer, and to bring his sister back to life.

_"You ain't my partner anymore man...you're...my friend..."_

 

* * *

 

_**“Z E R O .”** _

The final shot fires out, for the second time. But this time, you can’t say you didn’t see it coming.

You wish it wouldn’t. But of course, when has the world ever given a crap about your wishes?

(I failed. I couldn't shoot him, even to save Shibuya. I turned my back on my city. I gave up. I lost.)

_"But Neku, I thought you couldn’t afford to lose. Give up on yourself, and you give up on the world.”_

The last thing you see is him and Hanekoma, standing over you, laughing. Judging you. Like they ever had a right to. (I trusted you!)

_“Oh, before I forget, I’ve already collected your entry fee.”_

**Your fourth and final entry fee is the entirety of Shibuya.**

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this saved on google docs for years, and finally decided to post it. i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
